


I Can't Begin To Tell You

by cosimageekhaus



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Agent Carter AU, Dottie and Angie brotp, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Pining, it's fluffy now but I can't promise it will stay that way, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimageekhaus/pseuds/cosimageekhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the movie Imagine Me & You. Angie Martinelli is a wedding planner living in New York and trying to find work for months, but to no avail. Her luck changes when Steve Rogers walks into a florist shop, wanting to buy flowers for his girlfriend. She offhandedly gives him her business card, hoping for a gig, but once she meets Peggy Carter, a renowned journalist for NY Times and Steve's bride-to-be, she instantly begins to regret her decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea cross my mind and I just had to chase it, see how it develops. All the comments, reviews and feedback are really appreciated, and if you guys like it, I will update it more often than I usually do with my other stories. *deep breath* Happy reading!

“Hey Dot, need a hand?”

Dottie Underwood, a girl in her late twenties, looked up from a particularly large bouquet of red roses – an order from a wealthy gentleman – and grinned widely at her blue-eyed friend who closed the shop door behind her and walked up to the counter.

“Angie, didn’t expect ya this early! Mind turning the coffee pot on? Been on my feet for hours, didn’t have an honest to god break in ages.”

“’Course! Been working all day again?” Angie replied, tying her light brunette locks into a ponytail as she headed to the small kitchenette in the back. It was seven thirty in the evening, and though Dottie usually worked from eight to eight, she decided to close early since there were many orders to get ready for the following morning. Angie helped out more often than not, since her own work’s been slow in the past couple of months. Weddings were not as big of a deal nowadays, or so it seemed to Angie, where everyone seemed to elope to Vegas or something. Still, there was more money in planning weddings than acting, especially in New York City, and she finally gave her family something to be proud of. Sure, her Ma always secretly wished to see her on the Broadway stage, but this was the 21st century, and making it big as an actress was as frequent as winning the lottery.

“Yep! Got that big birthday party gig coming up, and this guy cheated on his wife again so I have to make a ‘perfect bouquet of red roses as an apology’.” She quoted, the mocking tone apparent in her voice.

Even though Angie could not see Dottie’s face she knew that she was grimacing, and Angie rolled her eyes too. “Yeah, ‘cause flowers’d make up for being a gigantic a-hole.” She laughed, her head shaking as she poured two hot cups of coffee and went to the front of the shop, putting them on the counter and sitting opposite Dottie and her larger-than-life bouquet. “If I was his wife, those’d go flyin’ straight to his head.”

“God, Angie, you’re a saint.” Dottie groaned after the first sip of coffee, eyes rolling in the back of her head, before she plucked at one of the leaves absentmindedly. “Shame for the roses, though, huh? But the a-holes are bringing money here so I’m not complaining.”

Angie opened her mouth to reply, but there was a slight rustle behind the door, causing them both to look up and turn around. A tall, blonde guy who looked like he just escaped from a frat party and put a suit on just for the fun of it, seemed to have some trouble trying to open the door.

“Whoops, I locked it when I got in.” Angie said, trying not to laugh as he peered in, his blue eyes squinting to see inside. 

“No, it’s fine, we’re closed anyway.” Dottie responded, her eyebrows raised as she watched him over her mug.

“He seems a bit determined to get in, maybe it’s urgent? You know him?” Angie asked, the giggles bubbling in her throat but she responded with a little grin before she hopped off the stool.

“Nope, never saw him around before. Kinda handsome, don’t you think?”

“Could eat him with a spoon.” Angie commented, looking back at Dottie as she walked over to the door. He noticed her and gave her a little crooked, apologetic smile. “You, I mean, not me. He’s not really my type.”

Dottie laughed, walking to the other side of the counter as Angie pulled the door open. “There is a sign right there that says we’re closed, Mister.” She greeted him, lips pulling into a wide smile that she reserved only for her customers. At least he looked apologetic as he smiled at both of them. He seemed a bit wound up as he stood at the door, rubbing the back of his head, as if he was not sure why he came there in the first place.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry about that, but I’m a little desperate, and this sign says you’re open ‘til eight, so I hoped you might be able to help me.”

Angie looked from him and back at Dottie, eyes wiggling a little bit, before she put a hand on her waist and frowned a little, albeit playfully. “Desperate, huh? Aren’t we all? What can we help you with, then?”

The stranger chuckled at Angie’s teasing as she moved to the side to let him in. His eyes widened a little bit at the amount of flowers that hung from the walls and were arranged all over the room, each more colorful than the other, most of them he’s never even seen before.

“I’m on my way to meet my girlfriend-“ He started, and Angie and Dottie exchanged glances. Dottie’s lip curled downward a little, and Angie knew what she was thinking. Of course that someone as good looking as him was not single. Life was just not fair like that. “-and I was thinking about proposing tonight. So, I need flowers but have no idea which ones would be the best.”

A low whistle left Angie’s mouth as she found her place on the stool again, hands cradling the mug before she took a sip. Dottie’s features lit up right away, the disappointment from only moments ago replaced by genuine excitement. Angie knew that her friend was a terribly sappy romantic and talks about marriage proposals always got her giddy. It was a huge part of her work too. Hell, Angie was a romantic herself, but it was difficult to be a hopeless one when there was no one to buy flowers for or to dance to slow music in the middle of the street. She was never good at relationships, mostly because no one seemed to be interested to get to know her enough. Being a gay girl in New York was harder than one might think.

“Oh how wonderful! Say no more, I know exactly what you need.” Dottie exclaimed, her voice an octave higher, and took his hand and pulling him to one side of the store, to the special section as she liked to call it. Angie watched them, the stranger with his shoulder hunched forward a little, hands in his pockets, as Dottie showed him different flowers and went on and on about their meanings and uses.

It has been several years since Angie has gotten to know Dottie, and they even tried dating at some point, but somewhere along the line realized they worked much better together as friends. Time flew by, as it usually does in cities as big as New York, and the two of them became inseparable, Angie’s office only down the street from Dottie’s, and their apartment building only behind the corner. Many times Angie watched Dottie give the best recommendations of flowers, always telling stories related to different kinds, which was one of the main reasons the customers always came back. Angie never knew anyone more passionate about flowers, honest to god.

“… so I think that combination would work out the best. What do you think?” Dottie finished, already holding an armful of different flowers, and the poor guy looked more lost than he was when he walked in.

“You’re the expert.” He finally replied with one of those smiles that could make any girl melt and Angie leaned back on the stool.

“Yeah, best not fight her. Dot knows the best.” 

Dottie cast a playful glare her way and then walked over to the counter, working fast on arranging the bouquet, leaving him standing there for a bit before he walked over.  
“You’re gonna sprain something if you don’t relax you know. I’m sure it’s gonna go just fine.” Angie couldn’t help but add, seeing his shoulders relax from what looked like he was holding his breath in. He chuckled, leaning his head back.

“That obvious, huh?”

Angie tapped the stool next to her, inviting him over. “How long’ve ya been together?”

“Seven years. We met senior year high school and went to university together.”

Dottie let out a little ‘awww’ and Angie grinned. “Then I’m sure she’s gonna say yes.”

“I hope you’re right, thanks.” He replied, looking over at the bouquet and then at Dottie. “That looks fantastic. Thank you, you’re a life saver.”

“Oh you’re most welcome!” Dottie replied, tying the ribbon and holding the bouquet as he pulled out his wallet. “Do you need anything else…? Oh my goodness, I didn’t even catch your name!”

He laughed good-naturedly. “Don’t worry about it. Steve.”

“Pleasure, t’meetcha Steve.” Angie interrupted as Dottie took the dollar bills from him and dug out for change. “She’s Dottie, and I’m Angie.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, ladies. Please, keep the change, I feel like I owe you much more than I paid for.” He said, taking the bouquet, carefully cradling it to his chest, still obviously nervous.

“Oh! And when she says yes,” Angie started, digging for a small card in her pocket and handing it over to him, “I happen to be a wedding planner, so if you ever need one, you know where to look!”

Dottie was nodding from the cashier. “Honestly, don’t need to look further than Angie. She’s the best!”

Steve laughed, ducking his head a little bit and putting the card in the inside pocket of his suit. “Seems to be my lucky day, then, huh? I’ll let you both know how it goes.”

“Please do!” Dottie nodded as she walked with him to the front door. The sky was darkening already, the blue mixing with streaks of orange and red. Perfect dusk for proposing to someone, Angie thought to herself.

“Good luck, Steve!” She waved, “to you and…”

“Peggy.” He said from the door, the mere thought of her name seemed to have him blushing. Both girls thought him adorable.

“Peggy! Will be expecting a call soon!” Angie winked, and Dot closed the door as he disappeared from sight.

“Steve and Peggy, how cute is that?” Dottie asked once she found her now cold cup of coffee now and finally sat down.

“Very. I bet they make one lovely couple. I hope they call me, though, I really need a gig.”

“I’m sure they will Ange.” Dottie said, taking a long gulp before turning her attention to roses. “Help me carry these to the back?”

“Sure,” Angie replied, getting up at once, her thoughts still with Steve. 

If only she had a Peggy to buy flowers for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever and a half to update this fic! Life has been terribly busy and with writer's block looming about, it took me a long time to finally write it up. Next chapter should come soon, now that the introduction is over. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback and patience!

“Hey, what’s another word for boredom, lethargy, weariness?”

Angie tapped the point of her pen, slight annoyance behind the repeated movement as she frowned down at the daily crossword puzzle. She was perched on one of the stools in Dottie’s flower shop, her elbows leaned on the countertop, chin leaned on her free hand. Crossword puzzles have been her favorite pastime when the work was slow on both her end and Dottie’s. To be fair, though, it had been early in the morning, and the coffee was still brewing in the back room, but both of them knew that it would not get busy until at least ten. No one liked buying flowers on a Thursday morning, let alone go looking for a wedding planner.

Dottie was pulling a cardigan over her shoulder and was just about pulling her blonde locks into a bun as she peeked over Angie’s shoulder. Her finger tapped over each square of the word Angie was looking for, counting, then shrugged.

“Ennui?” 

Angie counted the squares one more time and grinned triumphantly as she jolted down the letters.

“Ennui! Thanks, never woulda thought of that one!” She laughed, filling out the rest of the letters in other section, completing it. She’s beat her own weekly record for sure, getting the crossword done without a single drop of coffee.

“Happy to be of help.” Dottie returned, grabbing the purse from beside the door and turning to look at her friend. “You’re gonna be fine for half an hour, will you? I need to stop by the post office too, not sure how long that’s gonna take-“

Angie dismissed her with a waving hand.

“It’s gonna be fine. Just bring back some food and we’re set.”

“Okay, see ya in a bit!” Dottie called, heading outside with a little ding from a bell as the door closed behind her.

Angie stared out to the street for couple of moments, her smile faltering a little bit before her eyes found the paper before her again.

_Ennui._

It was a perfect word to describe what Angie had been feeling these days. Half of the summer was already over and she did not manage to find a single gig in the entire of New York. Her acting classes, now only a hobby, had been the only thing that kept her moving about, living from Saturday to Saturday. She’d often call Dottie afterward, and they would grab a drink, sometimes go dancing, but other than that, Angie felt the ennui gnawing at her insides, making her days go by slowly and quickly at the same time, all of them alike.

She folded the newspaper and got up to finally get that coffee, hoping the anxious gut feeling in her stomach would just go away already, when the bell sounded again. Her initial thought was that Dottie probably forgot something, so she nearly shouted for her friend as she peeked out of the back room, but when she spotted the newcomer, stopped short, all wide-eyed.

The brunette was easily the most beautiful woman Angie had ever set eyes on. The way her perfectly red lips pulled into a smile, revealing annoyingly perfect set of teeth and reaching the perfectly shaped, dark brown eyes had Angie stand there for a moment, at loss for words. The other woman did not seem to notice, or graciously pretended not to notice the daze that Angie had fallen into, and spoke.

“I’m terribly sorry to be bothering you, but I think I could use your help with something.”

 _Of course she would have an English accent and voice as smooth as silk_ , Angie thought, trying to compose herself, finding a grin already on her own lips. She probably looked like a dumbass, but could not help herself.

“That depends on what you need help with, English.”

The words flew straight out of her mouth without Angie having time to think properly. She tensed a little, knowing for certain that giving someone a nickname in the first four seconds of seeing them was not the definition of smoothness. The Englishwoman, however, kept that smile on her face, making Angie even more distressed.

“I’m afraid I might be lost. I’m looking for a particular flower shop on this street, but so many of them are closed that I had no one to ask.”

“Oh that’s no trouble at all, what’s the name of the shop you’re lookin’ for?” Angie quipped, feeling relieved that her legs were functioning once more so she could approach the beautiful woman and not remain standing in the doorway like a moron. She was surprised to see the slightest blush rise to those pale cheeks as the other shifted a little bit.

“Well that’s the part of the problem, I’m afraid. I only know the name of the florist, not the shop.”

Angie chuckled, waving her hand as she walked over to the counter and pulled out one of Dottie’s address books. 

“Got you covered. My friend that runs this shop has names and numbers of all the girls and guys on this street, we should find your gal or fella in no time.”

Gratitude washed over stranger’s (still annoyingly gorgeous) features as she came close to the counter as well, her hands tentatively resting against the corner of the counter. They were really nice hands, too, but Angie could not help but feel her stomach drop when she saw the ring on the left hand.

Of course she would be engaged. All the good ones were always taken. Judging by the look of her suit and pencil skirt, the gal must have been from the Upper East Side or something, with a fancy job and even a fancier husband-to-be. She did not look a lot older than Angie, but Angie could not help but feel hideously underdressed in her yellow, flower-patterned dress. Frowning as she became suddenly aware of herself, Angie pulled out the black notebook.

“Okay, so what did you say your girl’s name was?” Angie asked, not really daring to look up as she flipped through the pages just to keep herself busy. She was sure that if her eyes met the other’s, she would never be able to tear her gaze away.

“Well, I’m not really certain of her full name, but my fiancé called her Dottie. I’d imagine there aren’t many Dotties in this area.”

Angie’s hand motions came to a stop once she heard the woman’s words. Her eyes fell close a little bit, smile tugging at her lips. Of course she would be looking for Dottie, as Dot was always the best with wedding flower arrangements, panicked brides-to-be and their husbands who looked like they have been thrown from Mars into the wedding mess, trudging along and nodding mutely to anything their wives-to-be said to them. Angie was always glad to help with these things but now, looking back up at the Englishwoman, those eyes looking at her with slight concern and expectation, she knew that she would have been better off if Dottie was not the woman the brunette was looking for. Having ordered flowers for a wedding, these brides and grooms would always stick around for several weeks, months even, always checking back or coming to change their orders, and Angie knew that she was not ready to see this one walk in here at all times, waltzing around the store with husband attached to her arm. Being around her for a longer period of time might actually hurt her physically, as Angie was never good at functioning properly around beautiful, intelligent women.

Her expression must have been falling because the woman sighed, and her shoulders slumped a little.

“Judging by the look on your face, I think it’s the first time you’ve heard of the name-”

“Yes!” Came a response, delayed just enough for the Englishwoman to look at Angie with raised eyebrows, taken slightly aback. Angie suddenly laughed, then shook her head. She really should have had her embarrassing behavior in check.

“I mean no, it’s not the first time I’ve heard of the name. You’ve come to the right place, this is Dot’s shop. Guess you’re lucky, English.”

Again with the nickname. Great, Martinelli.

The other did not seem to notice though, as relief washed over her face, reaching for her purse. 

“Oh, thank god, I’d imagined Steve got the name wrong.” She mused, deciding that it was too hard to retrieve her wallet standing there, so she set the bag on one of the stools, failing to notice Angie’s eyes casting down at the name.

Steve, the blue-eyed good-looking eye candy with a smile that could light up the world and who was so adorably nervous coming to buy flowers couple of weeks ago, he was her husband-to-be. For some unknown reason, it upset her. Pft, as if she would ever have a chance with the brunette beauty even if she was single and both of them were one of the only few people left in the world.

“You must be Peggy, then.” She finally said, looking up with a smile that widened when she saw the other’s surprise. “Hey, there aren’t many Steves around here, either. He bought the flowers here before he was going to propose ya.” Her eyes fell on the engagement ring again. “Glad you said yes, poor guy was a wreck.”

The sound of Peggy’s chuckle made Angie’s heart thud a little bit faster, and she kept smiling as Peggy pulled something that looked like a planner, with millions of things jolted down and crossed off. They were now standing on opposite of each other, with only the counter between them, and Peggy extended her hand.

“I’m then terribly sorry that I don’t know your name, seeing that you’ve heard of me before.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it.” Angie said, shaking her - very soft, very warm - hand. “You can call me Angie.”

Peggy’s face, if that was even possible, lit up even more once they let go of each other’s hand. “Oh! You must be the wedding planner, then! Angela Martinelli, you are the next on my list here.”

“Well aren’t I lucky?” Angie retorted, leaning on the counter, eyes not moving from Peggy’s face. She was still allowed to look at her, right? Trying to look away would be futile anyway, like trying to look away from a beautiful sunset when sitting on the top of a mountain. 

“No, I’d say that I’m the lucky one.” Peggy said with a slight head shake. “I’ve been concerned about planning all of this until he told me we needn’t worry about a florist or a wedding planner since he found them both in one place. I don’t suppose you have any free time in your schedule for another job, do you?”

It was Angie’s turn to laugh this time. “Trust me, English, for you… and Steve, I’d make time even if I didn’t have any.”

“You’re really keen on that nickname, aren’t you?” Peggy said, moving the planner towards Angie and handing her the pen. “Could you please write your number on here? I'm afraid I misplaced your card somewhere and I think it’d be easier to reach you by phone than coming here every time I needed to talk napkin colours or some other nonsense.”

Angie’s cheeks flushed a bit as Peggy finally took notice of the nickname and scribbled down the digits. “Can’t have you stress over napkins. Don’t worry, Peggy, I’ve got you covered. Anything ya need, I’m here. I’ll call ya when I have some stuff at ready and we can get over them, okay?”

“Right. Perfect.” Peggy said, sounding as grateful as she looked, and Angie caught herself staring for goodness knows what time in fifteen minutes. “I’d need to get going, I can’t afford to be late for work. Give Dottie all my thanks, Steve and I should stop by next week to pick the flowers. We’ll stay in touch.”

Beautiful, intelligent and efficient. The combination ruined Angie and she somehow mustered up a nod. “Yes ma’am. If ya need anything at all, just give me a call. My office is just down the street too.”

“Thank you, Angie. Really, you’re wonderful.” Peggy said, heading to the door, Angie close behind. “See you soon.”

“Sure Peg.” She heard herself saying once they shook hands again. “See ya.”

Angie watched Peggy walk down the street and until she disappeared from sight. Her heart was still thudding in her chest a little, without any apparent reason, and she leaned her forehead on the glass. No matter how happy she was for finally scoring a gig and knowing she wouldn’t starve for the next year or so, deep down she knew that she was completely and utterly screwed. Even the thought of Peggy’s red lips and the way she batted her eyelashes and sweet god, that smile…

“Well, I’m screwed.” Angie murmured to the empty store, then turned around to finally get that coffee and start the day. After all, she finally had some serious work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any questions, comments, anything, find me on tumblr @cosimageekhaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for taking 10 months to update, work and life got in the way... Anyway, I found my old notes and decided to come back to Cartinelli, I will never be able to get over it. So, I hope you enjoy! :)

Papers, files and folders everywhere – there was no other way to keep everything intact. Though her creative chaos, as she liked to call it, caused Dottie’s disapproving looks, Angie could not find a better way to work. She was kneeling down in front of many palettes, trying to find just that right shade of blue, strands of her hair falling messily about from her ponytail, yet she barely noticed it.

“What do you think, Dot? Is this the right shade?”

Dottie, leaning on the counter, eyes glued to a book she had picked up several days ago, hummed in agreement – it had been the fourth time Angie was coming back to this particular segment.

“I’ve never seen you this stressed out, Ange. Not over a job at least. You alright?”

“Yeah I am, I just want everything to be perfect.”

Perfect for Peggy… and Steve. Every time Angie mentioned Peggy she had to remind herself to add Peggy’s fiancé to the equation, since this would be their day, after all. Every time Angie thought about seeing Peggy in a wedding dress, the one she helped her pick out just the weekend before, she found herself staring off into the distance with a small smile on her face. She had caught Dottie looking at her from the corner of her eye too, and decided she had to be a lot more careful. Falling for a taken girl was the most stupid thing she had ever done, even for her.

“Right…” Dottie mused, still not looking up from the book. “Nothing to do with you seeing Peg later this week, then?”

Damn it, she was good. Angie let out a nervous laugh, letting the palette fall on the floor and hoping Dot would not notice the blush that immediately rushed to her cheeks.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right. Okay, that’s good, since she and Steve called us for brunch later today, and I told’em we’d be there.” She set the book down, a little smirk just barely gracing her lips, kind of enjoying the mess she had seen Angie turn to in that very instant.

They had known each other for a while now, and it had been ages since she has seen Angie flustered over someone. When Peggy came along… well, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that the brunette was crushing… hard. Now, to which extent, Dottie had every intention to coax out of her.

Angie, on the other hand, tried to keep herself together. The last time she and Peggy spent an afternoon together, it was just the two of them at the wedding dress salon. Peggy had told her then that she did not have many friends on this continent, only colleagues, most of them men who had zero inclinations of going wedding dress shopping with her. She had then invited Angie, who first thought it would be a good idea, but then terribly regretted it after finding out that Peggy was much more wonderful than she had initially thought.

“My parents weren’t exactly thrilled that I wanted to stay in America, you know, I really had to fight for it.” She had told her as they browsed through several gorgeous models, Angie following her every step with a notebook and a pen in hand. “But I’ve always been independent and a bit stubborn too.” The smile that graced her lips then made Angie as breathless as she’d been when she first saw a Broadway play in person. 

“I’d packed all my life into one suitcase when I first came over here, and I wasn’t just going to let anyone take it away. My mother found it a hard concept to grasp, that.”   
“Gee Peg, that’s too bad. My Ma’ always tells me it’s real important t’be yourself, even though she sometimes still disapproves of me tryin’ to get on Broadway. She and Dad still came to every school play I’ve been in, though, so can’t complain much.” A little shrug on her shoulder, followed by a small smile, as she nearly bumped into Peggy who stopped to turn around and look at her.

“I didn’t know you were an actress, Angie.”

Another shrug. “Yeah, guess I’m tryin’ to be. Not had the break yet. Don’t know if it will ever come, with the craze for acting these days. Besides, planning weddings isn’t a complete snoozefest either.”

“Rubbish. I’ve got some colleagues at the office, they know some Broadway directors. I’ll put in a good word for you.”

And there was that smile again, and Angie had a difficult time not to hug Peggy. She held back, though, knowing things would get awkward if she was unable to let go.

“Thanks English, really means a lot.”

“Nonsense. It’s the least I can do. Now, what do you think about this one?”

 

“Angie! Hello-?”

Dottie’s sing-song voice snapped her out of the reverie she had fallen into, for the umpteenth time that weekend and she turned around, feeling her cheeks burn yet again.

“Welcome back! Anyways, I was saying that Peggy left us her address and that we should head over there in an hour. Now, I gotta go take care of some stuff first, so you’ll be okay with going over there alone, right?”

The mixture of excitement from the thought of seeing Peggy, and complete panic since Steve was going to be there and she would be unable to ogle that much, had Angie stumbling over her own words.

“You sure can’t come with? I mean, it’s a long way over there an’ you know how much I hate takin’ the subway…”

“Angie, you’ll be fine.” Dottie put her book away in her bag and stood up from Angie’s small counter. They have been hanging out in her apartment every Sunday, since neither of them worked that particular day, and usually spent the entire day lazying about or going to the Central Park. Dottie loved sitting by the pond in the park, and Angie loved keeping her company, more often than not with a book in her hand. “See you later, okay?”

Defeated, Angie stood up too. She needed to shower, pronto, and calm herself the hell down. “See ya later, Dot.” She said, closing the door once Dottie was out in the hallway, heading to the apartment on the same floor. One of the best things about living in that building was having her best friend close by whenever either of them wanted company.

///

An hour later, Angie was staring at the big glass door of the apartment building. Everything about it screamed ‘fancy’, and once again she laughed at herself. Even if Steve, in an alternate universe, did not exist, there was no chance that someone like Peggy would ever look at a gal like Angie. It’s as her Ma’ always told her: 

_‘Aim for the sky, sweetheart, not the stars, they ain’t for the people like us.’_

She did not necessarily agree with her mother, but in instances like these, Angie could not help but wish she lived in one of these apartment buildings. Not because of the money, though that would be a plus, but for having Peggy as her neighbor. She had just began wondering what Peggy liked to do in the morning, whether she was a coffee gal or a tea gal – she definitely looked like someone who drank a lot of tea, must’ve been from the whole English lineage and all –

“Angie! What in the world are you doing? Come up!”

Peggy was grinning at her from the first floor window, and Angie found herself muttering under her breath as she climbed two sets of stairs.

_Keep it up Martinelli, just like that, and you’ll be kicked out of the gig and starvin’ in no time. These people are paying you to organize the best day of their lives, and here you are, like a schoolgirl-_

The door opened even before she reached them, Peggy standing there as dressed up as ever, curls falling casually on her shoulders, red lipstick in place. There was some noise coming from inside, and a wonderful smell of fresh bread and eggs making her mouth water.

“Hi Angie, lovely to see you, as always. Dottie couldn’t come?” Angie could see the perfectly shaped eyebrow rise slightly and at the same time her heart rate sped up. Thankfully she had folders under her arm and a bottle of the best wine from back home in Italy, so she had an excuse not to shake anyone’s hand any time soon. Sweaty palms were a dead giveaway of her nerves. 

And then Peggy decided that it was the perfect timing to be kissing her cheek, and Angie was drowning in the wonderful flowery scent of her hear and just a tinge of perfume. It was a damn wonder she could even respond to the question.

“She said she’ll be here later, she’s got some stuff to take care of. Here, not sure if you’re the wine type of people, but this one I’m really proud of. Dad gets it every time he comes back from Italy.”

“Oh Angie, you shouldn’t have! You shouldn’t have brought work with you either, I thought we could just have a chat and enjoy our Sunday.”

“English, I bring my work everywhere I go. Plus, I picked out some palettes for ya, I think you’re gonna like them. Oh hey Steve!”

Steve’s ever perfect grin greeted her in return, only this time it annoyed her a little bit. Not only was he a perfect husband material with his looks and manners, he _cooked_ too. No way in hell she could compete with that. What is she talking about, anyway? There was no competition, Peggy would never look at her that way, ever, anyway. 

“Tea or coffee, Angie?” Peggy had joined Steve in the kitchen, three cups before her. 

“Coffee, thanks. One spoon of sugar too. Thanks, Peg.”

Angie was already spreading the folders on the coffee table, trying to keep herself busy and not listen to the two of them bantering playfully over the toast. It was just a fleeting moment that barely lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Angie’s ears to blare red, against her own will.

“Hey English, where’s the ladies’ room? Need to freshen up a little.”

Peggy’s eyes met her own and she smiled yet again. “Of course. Just down the hall to the right, it’s the only door. Steve and I will set the table. You must be starving.”

“Sure. Be right back.” 

The splash of water on her face felt nice, and it was a bit easier to breathe in there. What in the world was happening to her? The last time she had fallen for a girl like this was in high school, and the girl had slapped her when Angie tried to kiss her in the washroom during the end-of-year dance. They never spoke again, after spending months of hanging out with each other every day. Angie assumed she had a thing for girls who were absolutely impossible to have.

Whatever it was, she needed to pull herself together, get through these two months of hell, and never have to see Peggy, or Steve for that matter, ever again. 

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, and she picked it up to read the text.

“Sorry Ange, can’t make it before 3:30. Figure you’ll be done by then. Catch you tonight, beers and a movie?”

With a sigh, Angie responded.

“Yeah, shouldn’t be here long. Text you when I get back?”

Sticking the phone in her back pocket, Angie counted to then, and inhaled deeply. Once she opened the door, she found herself face to face with Steve in the narrow hallway. He was putting the jacket on, a frown on his face.

“Can’t you just tell them it’s your day off, for god’s sake?” Peggy was right behind him, looking downright furious.

“Can’t do it, Peg, you know how they are. I’ll see you tonight? You girls have fun without me.” He gave a flash grin to Angie and a quick peck on the lips to Peggy (Angie looked away for a second), before he disappeared through the door.

Peggy grumbled, a piece of bagel in her hand, as she stormed back to the dining room area, Angie following her slowly.

“For one day he asks them not to call, and they call anyway. Bollocks. I keep telling him to leave that company and join me in mine, and he just won’t listen. Please sit, the eggs are getting cold.”

Angie knew better than to object and sat down by the table. They really went all out, since everything smelled delicious. However, her eyes were still on Peggy, who resumed the coffee-making behind the counter. 

“He work a lot?” Angie asked carefully before taking a sip of orange juice, suddenly aware that they were alone. 

“Too much. His friend, Bucky, tells him he ought to be marrying the company, and not me.” Peggy was smiling again, but this time the corner of her mouth turned down a little. A pang in Angie’s chest made her wish she could go over and hug the other. It must have been lonely, living with someone and having them barely be there.

“I thought you worked a lot too.” Angie continued, and watched Peggy bite down in the bagel, furiously chewing and tapping her fingernails on the countertop. Once she finished eating, she picked up two cups, one with coffee and other with tea (a tea gal after all), and joined Angie by the table.

“I do, sometimes too much as well. But my bosses know all too well that if it is my day off, they do not call. Not unless the office is burning down or aliens are attacking New York.”  
The sharpness of her tone made Angie chuckle. Peggy looked over at her. “What?”

“I bet you hold ‘em all in line over there.”

And just like that, all sternness was gone from Peggy’s face. She was smiling again, that smile that could make the flowers grow, at least in Angie’s modest opinion.

“I do try. How’s everything?”

“Fantastic. You really went all out on this one, English.” Angie said, spreading jam over her toast and biting down. She could not help but feel how domestic all this looked.

“I still feel like I owe you a lot, Angie. You’ve been a great help, with everything.”

“It’s what I do.”

Another smile, this time a bit wider.

“If you still have time, after we are done with everything you’ve got planned for today, we can maybe have a sip of that wine of yours?”

The way Peggy tipped her head to the side, holding a cup of tea gingerly in her hands, made Angie glad that she was sitting down. It appeared she had trouble controlling her libs whenever she was in close proximity from the English woman.

“Unless, of course, you have any pl-“

“No, no, no plans at all. It is Sunday, after all.”

Dottie would have to understand. It would be a nightmare, getting teased later, but Angie could not help herself.

What’s so wrong about couple glasses of wine, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come (hopefully) soon! Find me on tumblr @cosimageekhaus, if you want to chat or give prompts!


End file.
